wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lunacy (GoddessOfCarries)
Lunacy Lunacy belongs to Frosty, please ask before using him. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description The literal definition of "a sick experiment", Lunacy is a creation of several NightWing scientists during the Great War. Originally intended to be a powerful weapon, a few crucial mistakes ended up making this twisted dragonet the greatest one of all. Lunacy is viewed as a monster, but not the kind of monster that the NightWings wanted him to be. Lunacy's name literally means "insanity", which is probably the right word to describe all the different types of DNA that the NightWings had infused in him. The failed experiment had left a very, very thin and frail dragon, the opposite of what the intended result was. The deformed hybrid has oddly shaped wings, and his bones have little mass to them. They will break and shatter easily the instant they make hard contact with anything else. Lunacy's scales are very faded and pale, that looked like they will fall off or melt if exposed to a little heat, and that is technically true. The color of his scales is a washed out grey, with a few tints of blue and pink on the edges of his wings and tail and around his horns. His scales lack any actual shape and has strands of blue and pink running through the dull grey, but it is barely visible from afar. He has a pair of sharp ears and slightly crooked horns. Due to a freak accident at a young age, his tail is horribly bare and devoid of any scales at all, comprising of the raw skin underneath only. Because of this, Lunacy is very vulnerable to injuries, and it always takes him a long time to fully heal. The odd fin on his back is probably a result of his mixed SeaWing genes. They do nothing and he is unable to control them, and they are fragile, snapping off easily if torn. Instead of possessing the best of each tribe he is made of, like how the NightWings had hoped, the mismatching of the genes caused the little dragonet to have no natural weapons at all. Even his claws are dull and blunt, and whenever he tries to sharpen them, they bring him immense pain. His teeth are still intact and enables him to eat any form of meat, but are too weak to penetrate dragon scales. The only thing he is able to do is exhale a harmless mist, something that's left from his more dominant IceWing genes, which also escapes through his nostrils whenever he's angry (like how dragons with fire breathe smoke), but it is barely anything. Lunacy's eyes are a pale light olive green, that can appear grey in certain angles. This makes his emotions appear dull and faded when they are present in his eyes. Lunacy may come off as socially awkward and shy, but the reason why he is often quiet is also an effect of his tainted blood. He has underdeveloped vocal chords, causing it to be difficult for him to speak at all, let alone for long periods of times. He'll usually pause for a long while before speaking again after finishing a sentence. RainWings have prescribed a natural remedy to reduce the pain, which is a mixture of fruits blended together that he takes regularly. Personality For a totally mismatched dragon that grown up to believe that he's nothing but a mistake to the world, Lunacy is pretty calm and composed. Excluding his freakish appearance, he comes off as a pretty normal dragon, although rather quiet for an extrovert. It isn't much of the little dragonet's choice either, but he really wishes to be able to speak normally. He sees this disability as a wall of spines shielding his heart, one of the obstacles that he can neither remove nor control, much to his despair. In reality, he wants to be able to talk and socialize normally like any other happy extroverted dragon would, but life seems to have other plans. He only wishes for the world to not hate him, and fully accepting him is something that he deems only realistic in dreams. Due to his troubled past and origins, Lunacy is extremely sensitive on this topic. He used to be much more snappy and emotionally unstable when it came to this subject, but now he has learned to keep his emotions in check. He still has a breaking point, and its best if you don't remind him of where he came from. Because of his personal experience, he'll get triggered easily when he sees other dragons regard this as a minor issue. This sensitivity may result in a quick burst of anger and a small lashing out, but it will quickly be drowned by sorrow. At this point, he might need another dragon's help to recover. He is also naturally pessimistic, so one might have to try harder to get him to believe himself more than believing in their words. When interacting with other dragons, Lunacy appears to be friendly and kind, although his disability prevents him from speaking continuously for too long. His frequent pauses may come off as odd, so he sometimes refrains from speaking completely, giving others the false impression that he's shy and hates attention. Lunacy enjoys the presence of other dragons immensely as long as they aren't bullies. In all honesty, he is ''indeed ''kind and caring, but his lack of vocal expression makes it difficult for dragons that lack sensitivity to see. The odd hybrid wouldn't hesitate to complete small favors and help a dragon in distress if it is within his capabilities. He is also reserved when speaking, not wanting to offend others in any way at all. If given enough time to forge a steady bond with another dragon, there is little that Lunacy won't do for someone who had made a significant impact in his life. To him, he is indeed an abomination to the world - anyone who sees past that and brings out the real him has surpassed his expectations. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, often placing their lives above his in priority. He likes well-thought out plans and cleverly-calculated strategies, but when the time calls for it, like when an ally is in extreme danger, Lunacy will disregard even his own rules to jump into action and save those that matter, for the better or the worse. With what little he can do as a disabled dragonet, Lunacy does try his best to offer the world what he has. He is surprisingly clever and quick-witted, being able to solve problems quickly while others are still pondering, especially when it involves math. His thought processes are nothing short of impressive, and while he doesn't have the best memory, he is able to connect with every single thing in life that he finds meaningful on a level that normal dragons could only hope to reach. He is also very well-aware of his limits and capabilities, and he knows exactly when to stop himself from pushing too far. He doesn't give up easily when committed to something - and when he's trying to fulfill something he'll ignore the disabilities life has given him, pushing forward with a passion that no one may ever expect to see in him. Lunacy's greatest weakness is probably his own mind, as he gets nervous when his abilities are needed at their best. He doesn't like to be reminded of what he couldn't do - sympathy once in a while is fine but Lunacy greatly prefers someone that's empathetic. He severely lacks confidence in himself, up to the point where he might refuse to try when suffering from a recent blow to his morale, such as a failure to complete a task, or disappointing one that he cares about. He sometimes still has difficulties in believing that he does have a place in this world, that there are dragons who care about him. But with a little help from those he trusts and loves, and the unending good that he possesses in his heart, he will rise again, as long as he knows he wouldn't have to face the world alone. History During the Great War, the NightWings had initially worked on a project on creating a dangerous weapon, something that had the best of every tribe. Shortly after they started abducting RainWings for their venom, they started putting a project into action - creating a dragon destined to be a mindless killing machine that was almost unstoppable so that they would have a great advantage in the war. They collected the gene samples and DNA of every tribe available, conducting various experiments before they mixed them together. Unfortunately, a messy execution and a few failed precaution steps meant that the entire experiment fell apart into pieces. Instead of mixing the best of every gene specimen collected, the dragonet that was born became a twisted and deformed creature, with little to no natural weapons. At that moment, Battlewinner had decided to put the RainWing invasion to the center of attention, turning the scientist's focus away from their major mistake. Considering the little dragon was harmless, Lunacy was left to roam freely on the island. Several NightWings have heard about the failed experiment and have mistreated the end result. Lunacy's name was given by the few dragons that came around to tease him - they called him "an insane mess" and "a terrible, terrible manifestation of disarray" after learning of his backstory, but eventually settled down into the name "Lunacy", which meant insanity on its own. Even after then, he was still unofficially dubbed "Mess" and "Disarray" by mean bullies, but he had learnt to not get physically hurt by them. It was a miracle that the dragonet was able to survive for so long on his own, given that he had no natural defenses since birth. With what little food that was left on the island, Lunacy managed to hunt enough just to sustain life, and figure out his various disabilities - such as the inability to speak in continuous sentences. Most of the time, his gray coloring blended well with the hazy surroundings of the Night Kingdom, and he was ignored most of the time as the scientists started to work on the project of taking over the rainforest. At about 2 years old, Lunacy made the crucial mistake of walking anywhere remotely close to the scientists once again. Although it was more of an actual mistake rather than an attack directed at him in particular, it didn't make it hurt less. The NightWings had paid him no mind as they knocked over some corrosive acid, and his tail was unfortunately caught in the downpour. It wasn't powerful enough to kill him, but it did cause immense pain. Lunacy's scales were completely melted off, and although the pain faded quickly over a period of a few days, his tail was forever left with the bare skin underneath. When he was about 3 years old, he managed to stumble into one of the lessons that the NightWing dragonets were having, and the teacher, a NightWing named Nebula, was surprised to see him as she had never known of his presence before. Several students began laughing and teasing him, knowing of his origins, with some even trying to physically hurt him, but Nebula's kind nature stopped that from happening. She reassured Lunacy and told him that he would have a place in his class, and kept him safe from the assault from other students. It was shown that Lunacy was capable in math lessons and he was generally a fast learner. This made Nebula happy to have recognized true potential in a possibly dying dragonet. Slowly, the NightWing saw more and more of who Lunacy truly was underneath those grey scales. She taught him everything she knew, and eventually Lunacy was known as one of the best students around, especially in math. The other NightWing students were jealous, but Nebula made sure that no harm came to the vulnerable dragonet. What initially started as a teacher-student relationship turned into something much deeper. Nebula learned to care for Lunacy like the dragonet she never had, and Lunacy had finally found a NightWing that he can call his family. Nebula revealed that her mate had died in the war before they could ever have eggs, and she was unwilling to pursue romance in the chaos of the raging battle between the tribes once more. Lunacy has leaned on her for support throughout the entire war until he was about five years old and the volcano exploded. Nebula pledged loyalty to Queen Glory as she never really did like the NightWings' customs. She managed to take Lunacy safely through the tunnel to the Rainforest Kingdom such as most of the NightWings. Lunacy enjoyed new life in the calmer rainforest, which was also much cooler and less pressing unlike his old home. When Glory decided to open an academy of her own in the rainforest, Nebula suggested that Lunacy went for it, since the war is now over and everything had calmed down significantly. Lunacy is hesitant to meet with other dragons again at first, but after seeking a little bit of confirmation from the RainWing queen and the managers of the Purple Orchid Academy, he agreed to give it a chance. Skills/Abilities Lunacy lacks any real natural weapons as a horribly deformed dragon, but he has heightened senses of smell and hearing. He can exhale a harmless cool mist which also escapes his nostrils when angry. Other than that, he is basically incapable of actual combat, not having even properly functioning claws and teeth at that. He would likely die or at least be severely injured if he was attacked, or if he attacked another dragon physically with his weakened features. The hybrid is surprisingly quick-thinking, able to solve questions relating to math quickly. He is also helpful in contributing to thought processes and brainstorming, but his lack of physical abilities makes it difficult for him to help in more practical matters. He's empathetic in many ways, often being the one to sort out arguments among his friends or resolve a tense situation. Lunacy can also detect when a fight is about to break out, or when a dragon around him has unstable emotions. Relationships Nebula: The NightWing was the closest that Lunacy ever had to an actual family. He views her as his actual mother, and he knows that both of them share a bond that no one can ever hope to shatter. He knows that she loves him as much as he loves her, and Lunacy is eternally grateful to Nebula for not turning him away when everyone else had, and being the mother that he never hoped to have. He would not leave her behind if he knew she was in trouble, even if it meant turning his back on the entire world. Spark: Lunacy instantly liked the SkyWing the moment they met. Spark was just like his name - the spark that he needed to ignite his confidence and face the world. Spark has shown to be incredibly protective of Lunacy over time, and the grey dragon returns this feeling. Spark is the positive energy that Lunacy needs in his life - as the red dragon is almost always happy and friendly that it had been infectious. The SkyWing is always the first to comfort Lunacy whenever he needs it, and Lunacy does his best to help out Spark in every situation. It is highly possible that Lunacy has underlying feelings for the happy dragon, as they had shown to be physically affectionate with each other, and it is also likely that Spark returns them. Seafoam: Initially, Lunacy was a little intimidated by the other hybrid, due to her tendencies to be straight-to-the-point and her lack of hesitance in any action. It was obvious that she was very interested in the all-tribe hybrid, and wouldn't hold back her true thoughts when making remarks about Lunacy, which often hurt his feelings. Over time, they have learned to trust each other as friends, and Seafoam has learnt to respect Lunacy more, but he isn't as close with her as he is with other members in their group. He does admire her headstrong and assertive personality though, and thinks her intelligence and quick-thinking is impressive. Tempest: Lunacy always felt self-conscious when Tempest openly expresses her pity towards him. He understands that she is trying to be empathetic, but her excited personality was sometimes overwhelming. She was also incredibly difficult to talk to, as her seemingly unending energy left little room for Lunacy to reply with his speaking disability. However, Lunacy loves Tempest as a true friend, and sees the undying loyalty she has for her friends. He appreciates her jokes and bad puns, knowing that she can always keep the mood light no matter how bad the situation is. Lunacy also counts on the purple RainWing as his secondary source of comfort whenever Spark is not around, and she does a pretty good job of making him feel better. Lunacy is aware of the RainWing's crush on Seafoam, but chooses to remain silent about it. Blackice: Honestly, at first, the grey dragonet was terrified of the dark dragon, knowing about her past as a fighter. She seemed pretty unapproachable and mean, and Lunacy tried to avoid any direct interaction with her. However, once he figured out that she was simply secretive due to her troubled past, he felt sorry for her, and also thought that he misjudged her too quick. Lunacy isn't very comfortable with her tendencies to just speak what's on her mind, and her ferocious nature would always unsettle him, but Blackice is almost never directly hostile towards the disabled dragonet. She is actually a good conversation partner whenever she does decide to talk, and Lunacy seems to be the one she always turns to whenever she wants to share something on her mind, something she rarely does. Diamondprox: Lunacy and Diamond share a strong friendship. Lunacy likes the calm aura that the hybrid always radiates, and would often sit together with him in silence whenever they needed silent company. It was also obvious that Diamond is concerned about Lunacy's well being, as he often checks on him to make sure that he's okay. Lunacy would also reassure Diamond when he's feeling distraught and makes sure that he doesn't forget his own health and safety while worrying about others. He can always sense when Diamondprox is overworking himself and will not hesitate to make him rest. Quotes Trivia * Lunacy is in the canon-timeline, but can also be used in others. * He mostly eats fruits and plants, but isn't strictly a vegetarian. * Cannot fly for long periods of times but he does enjoy it. * Hates the smell of smoke and fire. * Cannot sleep in overly hot environments. Strangely, sleeping with Spark doesn't count as heat. * Doesn't really know how to glide through trees. * Often comments that he feels smaller than he actually looks (especially next to Spark). * Has mild panic attacks whenever the word "acid" is mentioned. Gallery drag.jpg|Terrible art by me. Lunacy FR.png|Lunacy as a dragon in FR Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)